Accidentally In Love
by Patche
Summary: After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months her best friend decides they get him back by making him jealous. So, they both agree fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. But, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other. IK T
1. Goodbye

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter One - Goodbye

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

_Kagome Higurashi is… hrm… I have no idea where to even start with this one. Amazing? Beautiful? So incredible? Indescribable by all means? That one works. Kagome Higurashi is… indescribable by all means. She's always been… ever since we first met…_

_We were neighbors for the longest time but we didn't actually ever even speak to each other until seventh or eighth grade when she stuck up for me while I was getting picked on for my dog-ears. _

_See, there was this mean kid named Kenji and he just couldn't be happy unless he made me feel like shit for my weird appearances, which were only due to my half-demon genetics. So, as I was being pushed around… that little angel came over and told Kenji that he had better watch who he made fun of or else it would catch up with him later. I don't know why, but that boy suddenly took off running from her. I guess she seemed scary to the rest of the world with her cute pigtails and huge eyes. It was a funny scene, but a little pathetic that a boy of my stature needed to have girls stand up for him. Ever since that day, we had been inseparable._

_Anyway, back to the subject. Kagome Higurashi… from that day on had stolen my heart. I would never revile it to her of course. In fact, I find it very much so easier to just act like she doesn't mean shit to me. Of course, that's a little off. _

_See, things were great between us. I even had every intention of dating her at some point in high school… but then he showed up. Kouga Ookami. The coolest kid in school. Kagome was his tutor in Geometry and he ended up "falling in love" with her. I could see through that bullshit though. He had this dream of conquering a girl from every clique in the whole school. Kagome was the representative for the "artsy fartsy" crowd. It sickened me to think that he could honestly view Kagome like that. _

_Well, as you could probably tell… they ended up dating. And I was completely pushed aside. Kagome would make plans with me, then Kouga would make plans at the same time and he is more important than I am, obviously. Sometimes Kagome would be stubborn, though, and I'd have the honor of tagging along on their lovely little dates. I guess those were the times when I honestly knew I was in love with her. Watching him kiss her or touch her… it sickened me. _

_But the worst part of it all is the way he hurts her. He will do something like 'accidentally' kiss another girl for five hours, call her and apologize… and Kagome will just take him back like it was no big deal. But then, she'll call me. She'd call me crying and telling me how much she hates him for doing it. But heaven forbid she should dump him, right? _

_It's such a sad situation, I guess. My feelings for Kagome will probably always remain unknown. Well, only known to you, I guess. _

_-Inuyasha_

Inuyasha smiled at his handy work and pulled out a picture of a raven-haired, hazel-eyed, pale but beautiful girl from his wallet and taped it at the top of the journal page. He closed the book and dropped it on the floor beside his bed before looking out the window to see Kouga's truck pulling into Kagome's driveway. He watched closely.

--

Kouga and Kagome had gone on a date that night. Kouga pulled up to Kagome's house in his black pickup truck and turned to her in the passenger seat. Kagome shook him off as he began to nibble her ear.

"Kouga, quit!" She finally shouted. He scowled.

"What the hell, Kagome? Why've you been so weird all night?" He asked. She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not in the mood for you trying to get in my pants tonight. I've already told you, I don't have any intentions of sleeping with you at any point in high school." She said. Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, you know that's not all I want from you…" He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. Kagome scoffed.

"Bullshit, Kouga! Look, I talked to your fucking bimbo ex today…" She said. Kouga shook his head.

Inuyasha watched their exchanges. Kagome must have found out about him cheating on her…again. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed to prepare for consoling the broken Kagome.

"What does that mean?" He asked. Kagome sighed and bit her lip.

"You slept with Ayame last weekend?" She asked exasperated. Kouga's eyes widened. He was completely taken aback. Ayame was his girlfriend just before Kagome. He had slept with her; he wouldn't try to deny it…

"Kagome, I…" He started. Kagome shook her head as tears began to fall.

"I just wish you could tell me these things, Kouga… I mean, I wish I wouldn't have to find out from your ex girlfriend!" She shouted, letting the tears fall. Kouga felt angered by her.

"Well maybe I don't trust you!" He shouted. Kagome gasped. "Maybe I trust Ayame more than you!"

"What are you saying…?" Kagome asked, trailing off at the last part. Kouga slammed his fist on the dashboard, causing Kagome to jump.

Inuyasha was now fully dressed and out of the house, standing on his porch. He watched with amazement at how Kouga treated her when he didn't think Inuyasha was around.

"I love Ayame." He said quietly. "I thought I loved you, but I guess not. Ayame gives me what I need… something you can't." Kouga said harshly to Kagome. She sat there, shocked by his words. He leaned over her and opened her door up for her.

"I'm done with you, Kagome." He said. "Goodnight." Kagome let out a sob and got out of the car as quickly as she could. Kouga grabbed her door handle and slammed the door shut before speeding off into the night. Kagome watched him drive off just as Inuyasha started walking over to her. Once Kouga was out of sight, Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach and fell to her knees, sobbing.

Inuyasha felt a pang in his heart as he watched Kagome fall… without Kouga… he walked over to her, to try and help. Kagome gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at her with soft, sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He said kneeling down. Kagome choked on her sobs.

"Y… you heard?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded. Kagome sobbed again. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and rested her head against his shoulder. They sat there as Kagome cried and cried over what had just happened. She had been dumped… by a guy who cheated on her. The very thought made her more hysterical. They two of them sat there for almost an hour, not saying a word. Inuyasha knew nothing needed to be said. Kagome just needed him there. Well, maybe she didn't, but he felt useful.

Once her sobbing had quieted, Inuyasha spoke in a hushed tone.

"I'm sorry, Kagome… you don't deserve that." Inuyasha whispered, turning to kiss her forehead. Kagome had calmed down by that point and her sobs had turned into nothing but heavy breathing.

"Inu…yasha…" she began. He responded with a 'hmm'.

"Can you stay with me?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and stood up. He bent down and picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into her house. He walked up the creaky steps to her bedroom where he set her on the bed. Inuyasha tucked her in and was relieved to hear her light snoring. He plopped himself down in a chair beside her bed and fell asleep there.

--

an: Okay… first chapter alright? This is my first fan fiction so please… don't be too harsh. The rest of the story will pick up soon. I just had to get all this out of the way. Also, yes… 'Accidentally in love' is a song, I know who it's by. This story doesn't really go along with the song, but I thought the title of the song fit.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	2. Everlasting Love

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Two – Everlasting Love

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

The sun shone through her blinds. Kagome squinted her eyes to keep her from waking, but it was too late. She sighed and threw her covers back. It was morning. Kagome groaned and grabbed her head. She felt horrible. Her nose was stopped up and her throat was sore from crying all night. She picked herself off the bed and headed into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror for a good while. Her eyes were bloodshot and her skin was red and blotchy as opposed to her normal "pretty pale" look. Kagome splashed some water on her face before grabbing her toothbrush. She picked up her toothpaste and squeezed out enough to cover her whole toothbrush. She got ready to brush her teeth, but found herself beginning to cry some more.

--

Downstairs, Inuyasha was talking to Kagome's mother, Matsuko, while she fixed breakfast. Matsuko was generally and odd woman. She had a heart of gold, but definitely had a weird way of expressing it. She acted like she was still sixteen. She loved gossip and even acted like Kagome was her best girlfriend more than her daughter. Kagome didn't mind this, of course, she loved her mom… but sometimes she just needed a mom not a best friend.

"So, he just threw away nine months of a relationship…?" Matsuko asked, turning her attention away from the pancake batter only for a minute, her chestnut eyes which matched Kagome's stared intently at Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed an apple and took a bite out of it.

"Yea…" He said with a full mouth, "Well he cheated on her, too." Matsuko looked at him furiously.

"How so?" She asked with an eerie tone. Inuyasha opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Kagome, who he didn't hear thanks to the noise Matsuko was making.

"He slept with his ex." Kagome finished for him. Inuyasha turned around to see her standing there… her ebony hair up in a messy bun, dressed in tank top and some jeans. God was she ever beautiful… even with her 'just finished crying' eyes. Her mother poured the batter onto the griddle and looked at her daughter like she was crazy.

"He slept with his ex?" She repeated. The two nodded. Matsuko ran and hugged her daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You didn't deserve that." Kagome smiled lightly and returned the hug.

"I'm fine, mom… really." She said. Inuyasha gave her a weak smile as Matsuko let go. She took off her apron and set it on a hook by the pantry.

"Well where are you two off to on this lovely Saturday?" She asked placing her hands at her hips. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"I was just going to leave her here and have fun on my own." He said receiving a thwack to the back of his head.

"No, you weren't." Kagome said loudly. "We're going to go to the mall." Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha mouthed 'the mall' making a pathetic face as if he were whining without even making a sound. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, you two have fun. You want to wait for the pancakes?" Kagome shook her head and grabbed Inuyasha's jacket, pushing him out the door. Kagome sighed and sat down on the porch. Inuyasha sat down next to her. She handed the jacket over to Inuyasha and watched her Maple tree as a leaf fell from it's golden top. It was mid-fall and the weather was getting very cold quickly. Some trees had already lost all their leaves. Kagome's maple, however, was special. She and Inuyasha had helped her mom plant it four years ago. Since then, it had grown into and almost full-sized tree. And every year, its leaves would turn yellow in the fall but it only lost one or two leaves. For some reason, that maple would never lose a lot of leaves. They always thought it was strange, but by now it had just become something they knew.

Inuyasha looked over in concern as he saw Kagome shivering.

"Cold?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "Then why are you shaking?" He asked. Kagome stuttered.

"I… I… don't know…" She said softly. Inuyasha wrapped his jacket around her arms. "I'm not cold." Kagome said. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Then give me back the jacket!" He said. Kagome smiled and shook her head, putting her arms through the sleeves. "Wench…" he muttered. Kagome giggled and punched him lightly on the arm. He rubbed the spot, before standing up and walking next door to his car. He opened up the door and called for her.

"Hey, Kagome! Are we leaving or what?" Kagome stood up and ran after him.

"Okay! To the mall!" She said as she opened the passenger door.

"So you weren't kidding about the damn mall?" Inuyasha asked seeming upset. Kagome smiled and got in the car.

--

All the way to the mall, Kagome just sat and thought about Kouga. She really did miss him and if he were truly sorry, she would take him back. He didn't seem too sorry, though. In fact, he seemed proud of what he'd done. She sighed and leaned her head on the passenger window, watching the objects close to the road zoom by. Her thoughts were halted when she felt a hand on her back. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her concerned.

"You alright?" He asked, rubbing her back as bit as she sat up. Kagome just nodded in response and watched out the windshield.

Inuyasha sighed and watched her intently. 'I wouldn't ever break your heart like that, Kagome…'

"INUYASHA! WATCH OUT!" Kagome shouted as a car pulled out in front of them. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes just barely making it in time. The car honked at him a few times, then continued on its way.

"Yeah, I hear you ass hole!" He shouted to the car before softly hitting the gas again. "You're okay, right?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he pulled up to a red light. She was holding her chest and breathing hard.

Kagome swallowed before turning to him and taking a deep breath. "I'm fine." Inuyasha nodded.

"I'm really sorry…" Inuyasha said. Kagome gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not upset about that." She said and Inuyasha assumed it was Kouga that was on her mind. 'Ugh… damnit. He was always on her mind. She always thought about that sorry excuse for a fucking life.' Inuyasha loathed Kouga from the moment Kagome introduced him as her boyfriend. Maybe it was just because he was jealous. Kagome hadn't ever had another man in her life and it was pretty hard to adjust to when you're in love with someone. But, it didn't matter. Maybe life would always be so hard. He loved her, she loved Kouga…' Inuyasha sighed and shook his head unknowingly.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said interrupting his thoughts. He looked over at her.

"Thanks…" She said softly as the light turned green. Inuyasha accelerated his car and drove through to the next red light.

"For what?" He asked not taking his eyes off the road this time.

"For being there last night. I really did need you." She said. Inuyasha turned to her for only a second to give her a smile that said 'you're welcome'. Kagome nodded and turned to the radio.

"We need some music!" She said turning on the radio. She gasped when "Everlasting Love" came on. "You listen to this, Inuyasha?" She asked laughing. He smiled and shook his head embarrassed.

"My mom was in the car last." He said changing the channel. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I like this song." She changed it back and began singing to it loudly and very out of tune.

'Open up your eyes! Then you'll realize! Here I stand with my… EVERLASTING LOVE!" Kagome shouted it more than sang to it. "Aren't I a lovely singer, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled and shook his head "The best", he said as they drove on to the mall.

--

"Need you by my side! Want to be your bride! You'll never be denied…EVERLASTING LOVE!" Kagome was still singing the song and still in her obnoxious manner through the mall for the past… 3… hours.

They had finished shopping by that point and Inuyasha was more annoyed than ever. Three hours shopping with his broken-hearted best friend who could not stop singing "Everlasting Love". 'I'll make sure she never hears that fucking song again…' he thought to himself. Three hours of shopping and Everlasting Love… yea… not much fun for a guy. They had just started to walk outside when Kagome's phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked as she pulled her phone out of her purse. The screen read "Kouga".

--

AN: Okay… Ooh cliffy. By the way, I don't own Everlasting Love. That is Gloria Estefan's song. But I hope you liked. This chapter goes into a little bit more about Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome. Next chapter will kick much ass… I promise.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	3. The Plan

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Three – The Plan

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

"Hello?" Kagome picked up the phone as Inuyasha sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall. Kagome joined him and listened to what Kouga had to say. Inuyasha watched her.

"So… what? You and Ayame are together now?" Inuyasha heard Kagome ask. She looked very upset.

"Well that's fine! I don't care… why would I care?" She asked as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

"No, Kouga… it's fine. I've moved on, too." She said as she started crying. Inuyasha growled and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hey, Kouga. Trust me, she's moved on now. She's with me. Don't ever call her again or I'll kick your sorry ass." He said in a deeper voice so Kouga wouldn't recognize that it was Inuyasha. He closed the phone, hanging up on Kouga, and handed it back to Kagome. She just sat there, staring at him in complete shock.

"Inuyasha… why'd you do that?!" Kagome shouted. He flattened his ears down before retorting.

"I just kept your heart from breaking even more!" He shouted back.

"Well I don't have a boyfriend!" Kagome said, standing up.

"Well then you should get one!" Inuyasha grabbed her bags as they stormed out of the mall not saying a word to each other until they got in the car.

Kagome sat down in the passenger's seat and strapped herself in.

"Inuyasha, I don't have a boyfriend… come Monday, Kouga will be expecting me to have a boyfriend. How can I appear over him when I had my best friend lie about my current status and hang up on him like that?" She asked as Inuyasha sat next to her. He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, I was just trying to help you, Kagome. I didn't want you making a big scene in the mall!"

Kagome shook her head.

"You know…" Inuyasha began. "You should just get a boyfriend… one just to make Kouga jealous."

Kagome looked at him sharply. "But I want him back so how will that work? I can't hurt any boy's feelings like that." Inuyasha flattened his ears at the top of his head. 'She wants him back?' he asked himself.

"Well just pretend to be with some one then. Make it an agreement so that the guy won't get hurt…" He said softly not wanting Kagome and Kouga to get back together.

"Would you do it?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha as he put the key in the ignition. He turned and looked at her with a confused face. "I mean, we've been friends for like ever and I know that you'd understand and… I mean, it was your idea. And since we've never been anything more than friends, I don't think it would hurt either one of us." Kagome said looking at the floor. 'Neither one of us will get hurt…' she repeated in her head, keeping her fixated gaze on the floorboard in front of her.

"…Sure…" Inuyasha finally said. Kagome gasped and looked at him, beaming.

"Really?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded and received a lovely kiss on the cheek and a hug from his best friend in the passenger seat. 'Get ready for heartbreak…' he thought to himself.

--

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews you guys. I was so inspired, I decided to update tonight instead of tomorrow. I know it's really short. So, I'll update super soon, like tomorrow morning… just for y'all. Don't get too bummed.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	4. Manic Monday

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Four – Manic Monday

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

It was a Monday… the worst of all days in the whole week. Especially right after getting dumped the past weekend. The just-got-dumped Monday back at school. When everyone gives their condolences after they heard… not that they really cared. Most of them all had boyfriends who loved them dearly. Why should they care about some girl who they just heard got her heartbroken when their hearts aren't even tattered in the slightest bit? It was inevitable, though. With love comes that broken feeling. They all got what they had coming for them… right?

"I heard about Kouga. Oh, Kags, I'm so sorry." It was always followed with a hug too, then the remark insulting him. Of course, I highly doubt when Kouga told them about it they said "You're such an ass hole." Kagome scoffed at the idea. They probably all laughed and made fun of her. With her dorky, paint-stained overalls.

Kagome gritted her teeth as one of Kouga's best pals came trotting over to her.

"Hey." It was Ginta. He was just a hoot and a half. He always prided himself on being Kouga's right-hand-man. But, how would that give him popularity? Kagome had no clue.

"You're okay, right?" He asked. As if he cared. Kouga probably sent him over here just so he could report back with 'Oh my gosh… I need Kouga' just so his ego could go through the roof. There's nothing more self-assuring than breaking a girl's heart.

Kagome smiled and nodded her head just as Kouga walked up next to him. He looked sorry… but wouldn't say it.

"How're you holding up, Kags?" He asked using her old nickname. She cringed even more at that sound. 'Kags.' She hated that name.

Kagome smiled, though and nodded her head again. "I'm goo-" She was silenced once she saw who strutted up next to him and wrapped her little arms around him.

"Hi Kagome…" Ayame said in her annoying voice. She just was annoying all around. She had this frizzy red hair and these annoying green eyes. And her hair was always in pigtails. It was sickening. Not to mention her skirts that barely covered her body. Kagome gawked at her. She must have looked ridiculous compared to her. How on Earth could she ever get Kouga back with her hair pulled back in a low ponytail and some old overalls covering up a white tee shirt? She even wore black converse on her feet just to prove how unconventional she was… and even if it's what she stood against, she wanted it more than anything right now. Anything to not feel so small at that very moment.

Kouga smiled and turned smashing his lips onto hers. Kagome bit her lip to keep herself from looking upset. Once they pulled away… and opened their eyes… Kouga turned to his ex-lover and smirked.

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours, Kagome?" He stressed the word "boy" to make her feel like he didn't exist. Kagome felt her throat close up. She couldn't even find words to speak. Ayame gave her a confident smirk and rubbed her fake nails up Kouga's shirt.

"She probably doesn't have one." She said leaning into Kouga's ear. She looked over at Kagome to make sure she heard what she had just said. Kouga smirked and nodded.

"I'm right here, Kouga."

Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha. She smiled at his arrival. She had never been so happy to see Inuyasha before. He kept his gaze fixated on Kouga, giving him a smirk. Kouga just snarled at the boy.

"She's not with some low-life half breed like you, Inuyasha!" Kouga shouted. Shockingly enough, Inuyasha ignored him and stared at Kagome.

"Sorry I'm late…" Inuyasha said softly, cupping her face with his clawed hands. He stared down at Kagome.

'Thank you…' She mouthed relieved to see him. A tear that had gathered at her eye threatened to roll down her cheek. Inuyasha smiled lightly at it and wiped it away with his thumb. Kouga and Ayame had completely vanished from his mind at this point. It was just Kagome. Oh how badly he wanted to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes preparing for the kiss… but when it never came, she looked at Inuyasha confused. Kouga scoffed and walked away with Ayame already and Inuyasha had let Kagome's face go.

"Sorry…" He said looking at the ground. Kagome smiled and hugged him.

"No, I'm just glad you're here." She whispered, feeling tears gather in her eyes. She squeezed Inuyasha, not wanting to let go. He hugged her back, breathing in her scent.

--

Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the middle of third block. He wouldn't see Kagome until then next class. This one was Japanese history. The most boring class ever. He sighed and held his head down. Just then, a dark-haired boy entered the classroom.

"Oh kids! We have a new student!" The teacher cried out. "This is Miroku Houshi." She said introducing him to the class. We all nodded with very little interest.

"Go and sit right next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, raise your hand!" She shouted to him. Inuyasha raised up a clawed hand and Miroku headed right for him. Once he reached his desk, the teacher went on with her boring lecture about our samurai project.

"You're pretty cool looking." Inuyasha turned his head to his right and saw Miroku admiring him from his seat.

"Eh… thanks." He muttered thinking this Miroku character might have been gay.

"You mind if I sit with you at lunch?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and opened his mouth.

"Thanks." Miroku said cutting him off before he could say no.

--

Kagome sat down at the table, looking a little down. Inuyasha sat right next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Kagome…" He started. She looked up at him with glossy eyes. He gulped. This was his chance. He was going to tell Kagome that he loved her. She had to know.

"I…"

"Hey, Inuyasha! You didn't tell me about this gorgeous lady!" Miroku made his way over to the table completely interrupting their conversation. Kagome beamed at Miroku.

"I'm Kagome!" She said sounding all giddy. She always did when she met some one new. Miroku took one of her hands and pressed it to his chest.

"I'm Miroku…" He said sounding sly and sexy. "You're beautiful…" He said softly. Kagome felt a blush filling her cheeks. Inuyasha felt sick. "Will you be the mother of my children?" Kagome looked at him crazily.

Inuyasha growled and slapped her hand away from his grasp. "No she won't!" Kagome just stared at the two of them awkwardly.

"Oh… I see… this is your boyfriend, then?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha wondering what to say.

"Not, exactly…" She said softly. Miroku leaned in to listen to her every word. They both told him about the situation. How Kagome and Inuyasha were just trying to get her ex back.

"Well that sucks." He said. They both looked at him dumfounded.

"Why?" They asked at the same time. He sighed and looked at Kagome.

"You two are in love with each other." He said sounding very serious. Kagome just blinked thinking it… but Inuyasha said it.

"What?! You don't know what you're talking about Houshi!" He sighed and then looked at Inuyasha, smirking a bit.

"Maybe… maybe…" He said taking a bite of his cheeseburger he brought to the table. Kagome and Inuyasha just stared at each other, a little blush creeping onto their faces.

He was just a loony… right?

AN: Again… thank you for the reviews. I love how many I'm getting. So, here's the next chapter… a little bit filler…like. But, Miroku's in here. So, I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. And if I get a bunch of reviews… you're looking at an update in about a day or two.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	5. The Fox

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Five– The Fox

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

"We wouldn't be a very convincing couple if we never went on a date, Inuyasha." Kagome said. They were walking home from school on a lovely Friday afternoon. Kagome's mother and brother had just left on a hot springs trip, so that left Kagome at home alone for a whole weekend. She and Inuyasha were planning on spending the time together watching movies and such. He agreed to stay over there with her so she wouldn't feel so alone.

The leaves from her tallest tree, Goshinboku, were all over the ground. The wind blew its soft breeze and the birds were singing their lullabies.

"Keh." Inuyasha said simply. "You just want that dumbfuck back, Kagome. I'm trying to make his life a living hell." Kagome turned to look at him as they sat on the steps of her shrine.

"You know, I don't get what you have against Kouga." Kagome said finally. Inuyasha huffed.

"I just don't like him." He turned his head away from her, trying to find an interest in something else.

"Why?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha froze. Her touch was so… calming to him. He felt so at home with her. He sighed and turned to look at her, softening his gaze.

"Because he was your boyfriend…"

Kagome stared at him in shock. She pulled her hand away and swallowed looking at the ground. There was a long pause before she finally said…"Oh…", placing her hands in her lap. Inuyasha immediately regretted his decision to tell her that.

_Way to go, idiot! Now she probably won't even want to be your friend anymore. Good grief, Inuyasha._ Inuyasha growled at his own conscience telling him he was an idiot.

"I'm going to go get something to munch on." Kagome stood up slowly and looked down at her half-demon friend. "You want some ramen?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha just shook his head. "Alright… I'll be back soon." Kagome said disappearing into the house. Inuyasha mentally hit himself.

_She doesn't feel the same… now she doesn't even want to be around me. She moved her hand away the instant I told her. God, I'm so stupid!_

--

Kagome plopped down on the couch feeling her knees weaken. Her face was flushed and her heart would not stop pounding.

_What is that even supposed to mean? 'I hate him because he's your boyfriend'? It's probably only because of that whole… macho man business. But still…_

Kagome brought a hand up to her heart. _Why do I want to believe that he loves me?_ She shook her head deciding to push those thoughts from her mind. She stood up and stumbled into the kitchen, remembering about her weak knees.

_Damn knees that don't work when I'm all contemplative!_ Inuyasha heard the sounds of crashing and ran into the house.

"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked watching her stumble around some more.

"Stupid knees!" She grumbled under her breath as Inuyasha made his way into the kitchen to find Kagome slamming her fist into her knees over and over again.

"That always fixes weak-knee-syndrome." He said sarcastically. Kagome looked up to see him staring at her. She blushed softly.

"My knees aren't weak… trust me." She said. "I was just seeing how much of a bruise I could handle." She stood up and grabbed a bag of cookies. "This'll do." She said as they exited the kitchen. Inuyasha gave the room one last look seeing all the damage her 'weak knees' did. He smirked and shook his head.

Kagome sat out on the porch this time, holding the cookie bag open for Inuyasha. He took one and then turned his attentions to the giant tree, Goshinboku, they were facing. Kagome saw something moving next to the tree.

"Inuyasha…" She said softly. He looked over at her. "There's something next to the tree…" She muttered feeling scared. Inuyasha could feel his protective instincts washing over him. He stood up confident and strode over to the tree, moving slowly. Kagome watched a safe distance away and jumped when she heard Inuyasha shriek.

"Ahh!! What the hell?!" He screamed as his whole world went dark. "I'm blind! Kagome!" Kagome just stood back and giggled at him. He wasn't blinded or anything. There was a scared little fur ball sitting on his head, covering his eyes with his tail. She laughed and walked up to him.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" She said making fun of him. Inuyasha placed his flailing arms at his side and gave her a serious face.

"You, know, Kagome… being blind is a very scary thing. Don't make light of this situation… I may never be graced with the honor of looking upon your _beautiful_ face." He said the word beautiful in a sarcastic tone as Kagome lifted the little ball of fur off Inuyasha.

"Oh…" He said embarrassed by his actions. Kagome held the ball in her arms, lovingly.

"Hey there…" She said softly as it uncoiled itself to reveal… an adorable little fox-demon cub. He looked like he was about five years old and had a human body but a fluffy foxtail. He had red hair and adorable green eye.

"Oh! You're so adorable!" Kagome said amazing by his cuteness.

"I'm Shippou…" He said sounding a little scared. Kagome smiled.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She said gesturing to her half-demon friend. Inuyasha scoffed still embarrassed.

"He's a pretty big chicken…" Shippou said in a cute voice.

"Why you!" Inuyasha shrieked grabbing the boy by his tail. "What is he, a cat or something?" He shouted. Shippou squealed in his grasp.

"I'm a fox demon, you idiot! Want me to use my powers on you?" Shippou asked as he was dropped to the cold hard ground. Kagome sighed and picked him up.

"Inuyasha! That is no way to treat a little boy!" She said sharply. Inuyasha just scoffed watching Kagome walk into the house carrying her little 'baby boy' with her. Inuyasha followed after her, cursing the fox in mumbles.

--

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou all sat on her couch in front of her TV.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started. The ebony-haired girl turned to him with Shippou sitting in her lap, holding a large lollipop in his hands.

"About that whole first date thing… would you go to Sango's party with me?" Kagome nodded her head, smiling. Sango was the most popular girl in school and she definitely deserved all the recognition she got. She had straight A's all through high school, she was the captain of the volleyball team, and played as a team member on every sport available to girls. She even won the swimming team some pretty nice metals. She was throwing a party in a week since her parents were out of town. Everyone in the whole school had been invited. And yes, it was one of 'those' kinds of parties. Kagome was almost certain Kouga would be there… and if she went with Inuyasha, all the better. Kagome smiled devilishly at the though of getting him all jealous. Shippou looked up at her.

"Hey, idiot… what's wrong with Kagome?" Shippou asked looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked behind him.

"I don't see any idiot around here except for you!" Inuyasha shouted to the little boy. Shippou stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha who stood up ready to fight the little pip-squeak.

"You guys!" Kagome shouted. "Inuyasha… he's five years old… you're sixteen! Calm down…" Kagome said, patting Shippou's head. Shippou smiled at the contact and looked over at Inuyasha who was growling and staring at him with such envy.

"So, Shippou… we never figured out… why were you in my yard?" Kagome asked.

"There was a big hawk." Shippou said. "I was hiding from him." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Chicken shit" he mumbled under his breath. Kagome cringed her teeth.

"So, where are your parents?" Kagome asked. Shippou got all teary eyed.

"They died a year ago…" He said softly. "Some hunter shot them…" Kagome held the fox demon close to her chest.

"Poor thing." She said softly. "You can stay here with me." She looked down at the fox demon and they exchanged smiles.

"What?!" Inuyasha shrieked. "You're gonna let that little vermin live with you? You'll get fleas, though…" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him, dead on.

"Inuyasha… one more word and you'll regret it." She said in an eerie tone. He sat back down and mumbled, crossing his arms.

AN: So many reviews! I'm so excited. Next chapter is currently being written out. Sango comes in (Yay) and I just wanted to give you guys a little note, there won't be a lot of Miroku and Sango fluffums. I love the couple, I do… but this story kind of only has room for one main couple. I'm not saying there won't be fluffums… just not so many lol. Next chapter, you guys will love, I promise, I promise. I'll be updating soon.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	6. Realization

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Six- Realization

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

**AN – **Umm there is a song mentioned in this chapter that is just beautiful. I can promise you if you put it on whenever the song starts playing in the fic, it will so enhance the mood. The song is called **"Aishiteku, Aishiteru Kara" by Miyavi.** It's a beautiful song. It's pretty much impossible to download so go here: myspace. Com. /miyavi (take out the spaces)

--

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Inuyasha and Kagome sat in his car outside of Sango's house. They'd already spotted Kouga and Ayame waltzing inside linked to each other. Kagome nodded. A week had passed since Inuyasha brought up the party and she decided it was a good idea. All she had to do was pretend like she was completely wasted and hang all over Inuyasha, Kouga would soon get jealous and probably confront her about it. She smiled at the thought.

"Well, let's go then…" Inuyasha turned the key and pulled it from the ignition as he and Kagome walked into the house, ready for… what promised to be at least a little drama.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" The two were instantly greeted by their lecherous friend.

"Miroku." Kagome hugged him lightly while Inuyasha just nodded.

"Hey… Kagome… Kouga's here." Miroku said, slurring his words a bit as he leaned in to her. Kagome made a putrid face and smiled.

"I know." She said, deserting the boy. Miroku immediately clung to a group of cute girls.

Inuyasha followed Kagome faithfully as they walked through the large home.

Kagome gasped and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, pulling him into her.

"Kagome?" He asked quickly but was silenced by her lips smashing into his.

'Kagome?' He asked himself… however, his question was answered when he saw Kouga standing behind Kagome, growling. She broke the kiss once Kouga had left them.

"Sorry…" Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. He looked somewhat depressed.

"You want to umm go find people we know?" Inuyasha offered. Kagome looked up at him looking pitiful.

"Eh, you go find people. I'll umm find Sango." She said, biting her lip. Inuyasha tensed up.

"Sango? You're not even friends with her." He said. Kagome looked around the living room and saw they were in the middle of an ocean full of people. Just before Kagome could respond, Miroku walked up behind her even more shit-faced than he was before.

"Kagome… you have to come with me." Miroku managed to spill out. "You'll enjoy it." He said patting her shoulder. Inuyasha looked at her as Miroku was pulling her off.

"I'll be okay." She said to reassure him. Inuyasha watched before she had disappeared into the swarm of people.

_Now I feel horrible… she just kissed me because of Kouga?! I mean… I guess I agreed to this whole thing, but now it's starting to take a toll on me. _Inuyasha looked over at her and Miroku, talking to a bunch of girls.

_I thought it wouldn't be so bad… I mean, I'd get to kind of sample her. I could see the bad things about Kagome that would totally turn me away from her. But, I haven't found any yet. And now I get to deal with the fact that she's nowhere near completely mine…_

_She's still Kouga's. Even if he doesn't want her._

"Inuyasha." A sweet soft voice broke his thoughts. He turned around to see…

"Kikyou." He whispered out. He hadn't seen her in over a year since she moved away.

"It's been a while…" She said slowly. Inuyasha nodded.

"How're things?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at the ground. He didn't really know how to respond.

"Good, I guess." Kikyou smiled.

"Would you like to sit some where and catch up?" She asked. Inuyasha nodded sheepishly and followed her over to a couch to sit on.

"Inuyasha! You wouldn't believe what happened…" Kagome had spotted him on the couch, but once she saw he was sitting with some one, she stopped talking. He hadn't heard her anyway. Spotting Kikyou with him, Kagome gasped.

_Kikyou? But I… I thought she left… for good…_ Kagome looked at the ground and turned sharply before walking away.

Kikyou was Inuyasha's first girlfriend… and as far as Kagome knew, the fist girl he ever loved. They were together all the time and were just crazy in love for a good year. However, Kikyou had to move away about a year ago and Inuyasha and Kagome never heard from her again. They ended up breaking up after things just weren't working long-distance wise…

And yet, even though they were broken up… and Inuyasha swears he has no feelings for her…

_Why do I feel… jealous?_

"Hey, Kagome!" Miroku shouted finding her again. "I brought you some booze!" He was now shouting after his fifth beer of the night. Kagome gave Inuyasha and Kikyou one last glance before snatching the beer from Miroku and chugging it down as quickly as possible.

--

"Well, it was great catching up with you." Kikyou stood up and hugged Inuyasha. "Good luck with Kagome." She said giving him a light peck on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said watching her walk out the front door. Her flight was leaving earlier than the party and she had to return home. Kikyou had only come back to visit her father. Inuyasha smiled.

_So… she thinks that I should just tell Kagome?_ He looked at the ground. _I don't know why I'm so scared to…_

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

The loud chanting broke Inuyasha from his thoughts. He glanced over to a large circle of boys all hooting and hollering. He watched and saw a girl get up on the table they had circled around and start dancing to the music Sango was playing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, pushing through the boys. He eventually found Miroku.

"How many has she had?!" He asked concerned about Kagome. Miroku just looked at him and smiled.

"Dumbfuck! How many!" He shouted now. Miroku just nodded and turned back to Kagome, dancing along with her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said, hiccupping as she wobbled over to the edge of the table. Inuyasha reached his hands up and lifted her off it. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Hey… I need to –hic -talk to you -hic—" Inuyasha ignored the hiccups and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the crowd as another drunken chick climbed on top of the table.

Inuyasha stood right in front of her, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "How many have you had, Kagome?" He asked, staring her down.

"I've only had two. Miroku's the one drunk off his ass!" Kagome said. Inuyasha growled. _Dumb letch! _He thought referring to Miroku.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted to get his attention. He looked back at her. "I still need to talk to you." She said softly. Inuyasha could barely hear her over the noises of the horn-dog crowd behind them.

"Come on." He picked her up, over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs to a bedroom. He set her down on the bed and closed the door so he could hear her.

Just as they entered the room, the song "Aishiteku, Aishiteru Kana" came on. (hint hint)

_omaera zenin ore ga aishiteyaru ze.  
torokeru youna amai kono MERODI- to  
shibireru kurai kitsuku BI-TO de dakishimete,  
ki ga fureru hodo nando mo ikaseteyaru ze._

_nante na._

"What?" He asked, sounding a bit rude. Kagome lay herself down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What did Kikyou want?" She asked as Inuyasha sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Just to catch up." He said.

_omaera zenin ore ga tsuretetteyaru ze.  
mada daremo mita koto nee sekai e to.__  
yume to tomo ni me wa samechimatta keredo,  
mada mada mada yoru wa shirakechainee ze.  
sekai wa okichainee ze._

_mou nani ga dou narou to kamawanai kara  
konya wa tada tada aishiaou._

"Oh… well, are you two back together?" She asked through clenched teeth. Inuyasha looked over at her, noticing the tone in her voice.

"No, why would it matter?" He asked. Kagome sat up.

_Selfish love  
aishitekure, aishiteru kara  
kore ga ore no aishikata._

_EGOISUTIKKUna kono yoru ni cheers._

"Because…" She paused thinking of a good reason to care. "She really hurt you, Inuyasha… and I don't want to have to go through that again- I don't want you to go through that again!" She quickly corrected herself. Inuyasha turned to her, with a little look of hope in his eyes. Kagome crawled over to him, leaning on his shoulder.

_betsu ni eien nado iranai kara  
konya wa tada tada ore no soba ni iro yo._

_Selfish love  
aishitekure, aishiteru kara  
kore ga ore no aishikata._

"Kagome… I… umm…" He couldn't say it. A tiny blush crept onto his cheeks. Kagome smiled and placed a warm hand on his cheek. She leaned up and placed her lips on his gently. Inuyasha was shocked. A kiss. And Kouga wasn't anywhere around. Kagome… she was kissing him. He could've died happy at this moment.

Deepening the kiss, Inuyasha placed on hand on the back of her head and another on her back, pulling her closer.

_Inuyasha…_Kagome's mind began racing as fast as her heart. _Gosh, I could just be here… like this forever… it feels so… right. Oh gosh! That couldn't mean… it can't…_

_I can't be in…_

_Love with him?_

Kagome brought her other hand up to his head and let both hands get tangled up in his long white hair.

_I'm in love with Inuyasha…_

_ore wa ore no tame ni, omae wa omae no tame ni__  
soshite ore wa omae ni nari, omae wa ore ni naru._

_EGOISUTIKKUna oretachi ni cheers._

Kagome gasped and quickly pulled away as the song ended. "Kouga!" She gasped. Inuyasha turned around to see Kouga standing in the doorway.

AN: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I love you all. This story is really growing on me, now. I'm always so excited to update when I see I have like 40 reviews. And a cliffie (yes! I'm good at that) I'll update soon. Sorry if this one took a while… I was debating on how I wanted the party to go.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	7. Dreaming

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Seven - Dreaming

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped as her hazel eyes met with his dark blue eyes. He scoffed and walked away. Kagome hurriedly climbed off the bed and chased after him.

"Kouga wait!" She shouted. Inuyasha decided to come running after her. She stood in the hall watching Kouga walk away. "Kouga…" Kagome whispered, looking down at the ground. Inuyasha's face softened. This was his fault. He should've just pulled away from her. _It probably didn't even mean anything. She's tipsy, obviously… and… _

_…she still loves Kouga…_

Kagome turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her letting her cry it out onto his chest.

"I've ruined it, Inuyasha… all the hope I had to get back together with him…" She was sobbing now. Inuyasha pulled away.

"No, it'll all work out." He said softly, kissing the top of her forehead as he embraced her again.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered. "Can we go to your house? I don't want to see my mom…" Inuyasha nodded.

"Yea, let's go." He said, letting Kagome out of his grasp.

--

"Inuyasha… we have to get Shippou!" Kagome said as they pulled into his driveway.

"I don't want that little runt in my house!" He sneered. Kagome gave him a threatening glare.

"Fine, you get to go get him then…" She said. Inuyasha grumbled and slammed his door before getting out of the car to get her little "pet".

"Oh, hi, Inuyasha… where's Kagome?" Inuyasha was instantly greeted by Ms. Higurashi at the door. Inuyasha grumbled.

"She's sleepin' at my house tonight for some reason and she needs me to get her little fox runt.

"Oh…" Kagome's mother sighed. "I'll go get him." She rushed up the stairs to find Shippou, leaving Inuyasha behind at the door. He knew why Kagome didn't want to be around her mother… She had come home tipsy once before and got to deal with her mother… it wasn't a pretty thing. This would be the only time she could ever act like a mother, and it was the only time Kagome wanted the 'best friend mom' back.

"Here…" Kagome's mother handed the ball of fluff to Inuyasha. He was sound asleep.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said cradling the pup. Matsuko smiled.

"Take care of her…" She said softly, closing the door. Inuyasha left off the steps and walked to his car to find Kagome passed out in the passenger seat. Inuyasha left her there and ran inside to put Shippou in his room. Once Shippou was safe in his bed, he rushed back outside to grab Kagome. He opened the door and pulled her out, carrying her bridal style into the house.

He set her down right beside Shippou on his bed and sighed as he covered her up. He grabbed a blanket from off the floor and curled up in his chair across from his bed. He watched over Kagome and Shippou for a while before letting sleep fall over him.

--

_Inuyasha sat on a dock, overlooking the water. Kagome was sitting next to him._

_"You know…" She started. "Inuyasha, I love you." She smiled softly looking at him. "I always have." Inuyasha tore his gaze from the water and met her eyes._

_"Kagome…" He smiled. She giggled and jumped in the water. _

_"Come on!" She shouted, splashing him. Inuyasha slapped a competitive smirk on his face and dove in after her. Kagome screamed playfully and swam from him but wasn't fast enough. He caught up to her, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up out of the water._

_"I love you." He said softly, bringing her back to his level. Kagome looked at him shocked before splashing him again._

_"You can't trick me, Inuyasha!" She said diving under the water. Inuyasha smiled and swam around._

_"I wonder where she is…" He said playfully watching her form below him. He paused and waited a while… she wasn't moving. Inuyasha looked down closer and saw… some one was. He growled and dove in after her, panic washing over him. He saw it… Kouga was dragging Kagome down and down… drowning her. Inuyasha swam over to Kouga while she was still alive and began punching him. Kouga smirked and let Kagome go…_

_…but Inuyasha was too late…_

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, stirring himself from his slumber. He looked around the room to see that morning had come. Kagome and Shippou were both out of his bed. Inuyasha was panting… what could his dream have meant?

"Kagome…" He said holding his head before crawling out of his chair.

"Hey!" Kagome chirped standing outside his door. She was dressed in one of his T-shirts and some baggy jeans of his. She noticed Inuyasha looking her over and blushed. "Sorry… Shippou threw up on me and your mom said this would work until I got home." Inuyasha shook his head and smiled at Kagome.

"It works…" He said gruffly, walking past her. Kagome stood dumbfounded in his doorway. He didn't even look at her.

"Inuyasha…" She started, following him, but was cut off when the bathroom door slammed in her face.

_He's upset about last night…_ She thought. Kagome sighed and walked downstairs to sit on the couch by Shippou. _I guess it was a pretty horrible thing. I mean, I kissed him… then ran off after Kouga. I feel so terrible. _Kagome sighed and looked down at the ground, forgetting about Shippou sitting next to her. _I meant it all, Inuyasha… I really do love you… I just…_

…_I love Kouga too… oooh…_

"Kagome, what are you thinking about?" Shippou asked noticing her despair.

"It's nothing, Shippou…" Kagome said softly.

"It's about Inuyasha isn't it?" He asked, crawling onto her lap. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard this from the hall way.

"Yea…" Kagome said. "I just… did something really bad." She said. Shippou cocked his head to the side.

"Like what?" He asked. Kagome rested her head in her palm.

"I kissed him." She said. Inuyasha's ears flattened as he turned to walk away. _Something horrible, huh?_ He asked himself.

"And… I realized last night that I do really truly love him… but… I still love Kouga." Kagome finished. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened. His heart was pounding.

_She loves me?_

AN: I think I like cliffies. I'm writing this at about midnight and am exhausted so it's short and lacking sense. That's okay. I'll write more soon that will make sense.

Umm first of all, I wanted to point out that I am aware of Inuyasha's OOCness. I didn't mean to do it but it just kinda happened lol.

Secondly, this story is coming to its halfway mark… just an fyi.

Thirdly, I am so thankful for all the reviews. My goal has just been to at least reach a hundred and that is happening very quickly. So thank you all. You don't know how much it means to me.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	8. Fantastic Four

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Seven – Fantastic Four

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

It was the Monday back at school, again… Kagome and Inuyasha still hadn't talked. Inuyasha because he didn't know what to say… and Kagome because Inuyasha wasn't talking to her. And here they sat in their last class of the day, English.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha who sat right next to her. He looked so lost. He'd looked this way ever since the party.

_I guess kissing him was a bad idea…_ Kagome thought to herself. She looked to her left and saw Miroku passing the girl who sat in front of him a note. She turned around. It was Sango. They must've met at the party. Kagome smiled to herself thinking they would be the cutest couple. Sango opened the note and read it over quickly before pashing Miroku on the head with her fist. Kagome twitched.

_Guess not…_

"Alright then, class. Your project for the next two weeks is to act out the role of the four lovers in A Midsummer Night's Dream." The teacher said. "I'll put you all into groups." He looked around the class and smiled.

"Alright, Yuka, Haro, Ayumi, and Kisa." The four looked at him.

"Don't we need two boys and two girls?" They asked. The teacher shook his head.

"You're just reading the part… but with drama!" He shouted, emphasizing the last word. Kagome rolled her eyes._ What a project!_ She thought sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome!" He said as the four of them looked up at him, then at each other. He went on naming other groups.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sango said looking at Miroku. "I don't want to do this…" She said softly.

"Well, we have to figure out our roles." Miroku leaned into Sango, giving her a sly smirk. "I say I'm Lysander and you're Hermia…" He smirked. Sango grew as red as a tomato and slapped him across the face. Kagome sighed.

"Alright, Sango, you be Hermia… Inuyasha, you be Lysander. I'll be Helena and Miroku can be Demitrius."

"Fine by me." Sango said crossing her arms. Miroku just smiled embarrassed. However, Kagome could feel eyes on her. She turned to see Inuyasha staring at her dumfounded.

"You don't want to be Hermia?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Hermia and Lysander end up together…" She said simply. Inuyasha just looked at the ground as Kagome turned to the other two members of her group.

"So… my house for rehearsal, then?" Sango asked. Everyone nodded solemnly.

--

Sango lived close enough to the school to walk... but pretty darn far from the school. She and Miroku were leading the way laughing and talking and doing the grope n' slap. Kagome and Inuyasha were far behind… still not talking to each other.

"I wonder what's up with them…" Sango said to Miroku. He just shrugged.

"They're in love with each other but just can't admit it. It I were Inuyasha, I'd have no problem telling a beautiful girl like Kagome that I loved her." Miroku said absently, receiving a slap on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked. Sango blushed and smiled nervously.

"You had a mosquito on your cheek." She said softly, still blushing.

Kagome sighed and watched her feet as she strode down the street, still walking in sync with Inuyasha.

"Why aren't we talking?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at her. Kagome didn't even look up to face him.

"You're mad at me because of what happened at Sango's party…" She said softly. Inuyasha blinked and stopped, causing Kagome to stop too.

"You mean… you kissing me?" He asked. Kagome nodded sheepishly, looking him in the eyes now.

"I shouldn't have done it." She said softly. Inuyasha ran in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes.

"Kagome… don't say that. I'm so glad you did…" He said. His eyes were softer than Kagome would have expected. Kagome smiled and embraced him tightly.

"It was the best moment of my life…" He whispered into her ear. Kagome gasped.

"Hey, you guys! Come on!" Sango was shouting from almost half a mile away. Kagome blushed and let go of Inuyasha.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and they ran to catch up to Sango and Miroku.

--

At Sango's house, the four of them began work on their project. The teacher had other things he wanted them to do other than just acting out the story. They had to create costumes and find music to play during all the scenes. Even theme songs for each character.

"Hey Kagome…" Sango looked up at her, blushing. The two boys were outside gathering flowers and leaves to add to the costumes while they were stuck inside making the costumes.

"Yea?" She asked looking up at her bright red friend.

"Would you maybe… want to be Hermia?" She asked. Kagome smiled.

"You want to be with Miroku?" She asked. Sango blushed more and nodded. Kagome smiled.

"Sure." She said softly. Sango smiled and nodded her head in appreciation.

"So, how did you meet him?" Kagome asked, wondering how her newest annoying perverted friend could have won the attention of the most popular girl in school.

"Well, we've had English together and… he's always sat behind me. And he'd always grope me whenever I stood up or anything and it did get old… but at my party…" Sango looked down. "We kind of… got a little drunk and made out in my bedroom…" She said softly. Kagome laughed.

"Was that what his little note in class today had to do with?" Sango laughed as well and nodded.

"Yea, he asked me if I'd like to continue what we started…" She said as the two girls erupted into giggle fits. Inuyasha and Miroku watched through a window.

"They're making fun of you." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at hi puzzled.

"How do you know?" He asked. Inuyasha shook his head and sighed watching Kagome laugh. It was like she was glowing every time she smiled. It was so beautiful to him. He shook himself out of his gaze and picked up a black iris he found laying next to him.

"I can help you win the heart of that raven-haired beauty!" Miroku said as Inuyasha picked up the black flower. It instantly made him think of Kagome. He laughed heartily and looked at Miroku.

"Because you've just won so many hearts…" He said. Miroku nodded.

--

It was dark out now and Inuyasha and Kagome were walking home together.

"You know… I think Miroku and Sango would make a cute couple." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha nodded, seeming a bit distant.

"Something on your mind, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded as they reached her house. He walked her up to her door.

"Umm yea…" He said softly. He grabbed held Kagome's chin up with one clawed finger. "I love you…" He said softly almost as a whisper. Kagome gasped.

"You wha-" She was cut off by his lips covering her own. He kissed her passionately, grabbing the back of her head. Kagome smiled halfway through the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kagome, are you-" Her mother had opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. The two were instantly pulled apart from each other, blushing wickedly. Kagome's mother smiled and shut the door.

Inuyasha laughed nervously looking at Kagome. The wind picked up ever so slightly and gently tossed Kagome's black hair around.

"Ummm good night…" She said softly, kissing him lightly. Inuyasha smiled and walked away waving to her.

Kagome opened the door and closed it before sliding down it to the ground, holding her head. _What have I done?_ She asked herself. _I've fallen… too hard…_

AN: Alrighty, again… I want to apologize for last night's chapter… it might seem a bit confusing and short and that is because I was dead tired. So, thanks for the reviews. I'm updating today so the story doesn't die from that last chapter lol. And yes… things seem very squishy between Inuyasha and Kagome… for now… (Maniacal laughter)

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	9. The Best Day Ever

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Nine – The Best Day Ever

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

Kouga growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"You know, I don't see why you let it bother you so much, Kouga. You dumped her." Ayame and Kouga stood in his room a week after the party. Kouga still hadn't calmed down from catching them in the room at Sango's party.

"Do you love her?" Ayame asked. Kouga lifted his head up at that remark. _Of course I do. There's no way on Earth I could have fallen out of love with Kagome by now… and seeing her with that mutt. It just burns me up inside._ Kouga slammed a fist into the wall again and sighed.

He snickered and walked over to Ayame. "Don't try to confuse things, I just don't like seeing her go that low after me." She smiled.

"You know it bothers you, Kouga… why don't you just tell her that you need her back?" Kouga looked down at the ground not paying much attention to her.

"But I don't need her back. I'm completely fine without that stupid girl butting her nose in where it shouldn't go." He said. Ayame walked up behind him and put her arms around his neck.

"Well, you could lie. She still loves you. So, she'd probably ditch the half-breed and take you back. Then you could just dump her again… won't that just boost your ego up to Jupiter?" She asked, pulling away. Kouga snarled at the last comment and slammed Ayame into the wall. He knew that she was completely against what he had done to Kagome and thought that he just wanted to keep her wrapped around her finger… for his ego.

"I don't give a shit about my ego! My image is being shot down by that little bitch, though. If my ex girlfriend is dating some one so low as a half breed… what does that make me look like?" He asked. Ayame gulped out of fear and shook.

"Undatable?" She asked. Kouga let her go and snarled.

"All I want to do is break them up, I don't want her back at all." He said, leaving the room. Ayame just grabbed her chest.

--

"So, what do you want to do on this first day of winter break?" Kagome and Inuyasha sat outside on the porch steps.

It was the first day of their Winter Break. The day before, they had to perform their little skit and it didn't go so well. Miroku fumbled over all his lines and managed to grope Sango that caused her to get out of character to whack him over the head. Meanwhile, Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing at the two of them. Kagome was the only one holding it together… but that wasn't enough apparently. They all failed their project.

Inuyasha pondered her question for a moment. "Wanna go to the beach?" He asked. Kagome laughed.

"Inuyasha… it's like freezing!" She said. He chuckled.

"That's the point." Kagome gave him a curious look but reluctantly nodded in agreement. So they climbed into Inuyasha's car and drove off to the nearest beach.

--

Kagome gasped, getting out of the car. On the way there it had started snowing. The beach looked beautiful. "Inuyasha…" She breathed out. He smiled and covered her eyes with his hand. "Hey, what are you doing? Inuyasha let go!" He began walking her over to a designated spot of his.

"Shh… do you trust me?" He asked. Kagome wondered what he meant.

"With my life, Inuyasha…" She said softly.

"Good, then be quiet!" He shouted. Kagome laughed at his attempts to seem hostile while he was wooing her.

"Alright…" He pulled his hand away and let Kagome look at the spot. It was just one Sakura tree with all it's blossoms left on. There were others but they were all naked. She gasped. The only other tree that did this was… her maple…

"Inuyasha?" She turned to him. He beamed.

"I umm planted this a while ago…" He said. Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the tree.

"It's so beautiful." She touched the trunk of the Sakura tree as some cherry blossoms fell into her hair. Inuyasha smiled, still looking at the beautiful girl before him.

"Isn't it?" He asked. Kagome paid no mind to him, instead she looked out into the ocean. The water wasn't frozen yet and the waves crashing down on the white snow made her heart fly. This was all so beautiful. She turned around to Inuyasha wondering why he took her here… what made him think of bringing her here… a beach in the wintertime. He smiled and walked closer to her, embracing her. Kagome held Inuyasha close.

"You know…" She started. "I haven't thought about Kouga in a while…" Inuyasha kissed her cheek. "I don't think I want to end this…" Kagome said softly, almost in a whisper. Inuyasha heard her however and pulled away so he could study her face. She was serious. Kagome pulled him into a kiss that they shared under the Sakura tree. The snowflakes and cherry blossoms fell into their hair as they kissed.

And they both thought it at the exact same time…

_How perfect_…

--

"So, you think I should just tell her I need her back and she'll just dump the mutt like that?" Kouga asked Ayame again. She nodded her head a little upset that for the past two weeks, Kagome was all he could talk about.

"You might want to say that you dumped me for her. It's more romantic." Ayame added. Kouga nodded.

"What if she's over me?" He asked.

"She won't be, Kouga…" Ayame said smiling. He huffed.

"I'll kick that mutt's ass anyway." He said. Ayame rolled her eyes and sat down on her couch. Kouga sat down next to her. She nickered and began kissing his neck and moaning in his ear. Kouga growled and turned to her.

"You want to ease my troubled mind?" He asked. Ayame gave him a seductive look and ripped off his shirt.

--

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist as they walked home together. They had gone for a little stroll just before nightfall and now were returning home.

"I had a lot of fun today." Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"I did too." He said nodding. Kagome tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled at him. _How can he just act like everything's okay? Is he not thinking about what will happen when Kouga comes back?_

Kagome shook the thought from her mind. For some reason, the idea of getting back together with Kouga and not being with Inuyasha made her upset.

"Something wrong?" Inuyasha asked noticing her despair. Kagome shook her head.

"No… I just don't really want to go home yet." Her house was coming closer to them. Inuyasha kissed her cheek lightly.

"I don't want you to go home yet, either." He said. Kagome gave him a half smile as they reached her driveway.

"Goodnight…" Inuyasha started, Kagome shot up and kissed him passionately. He started to kiss her back until… he smelled salt… _Why's she crying?_ He asked himself, tearing away from her kiss.

"Goodnight!" Kagome whimpered running inside leaving a confused and love stricken half demon behind.

**AN (Please Read): **Okay, so as I've said before this story is not going to be long. I'm very sorry… when I first actually thought up the plot and how it would go, I was not planning on it being so popular… however, it definitely exceeded what I expected. Thank you all so much for your reviews. I promise to make the rest of the story worth your while. By the way, a new story is in the works. I'll give more details once this story is finished. And yes, my new story will be a long one. (I also apologize for not changing the title of Chapter 8 lol)

**Umm by the way, you guys should all read my profile. I edited it and it might answer some questions you had. It also has my AIM screen name so if you want to talk to me, you can.**

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	10. Let Go

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Ten – Let Go

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

**AN: I didn't mean to confuse you guys with the last chapter. I'm going to finish this story. Don't worry… it just won't be one of those lengthy ones.**

--

_I have to end it… I have to break up with Inuyasha… _Kagome sat on her bed, still crying later that night. _He said he loves me. I… I can't be with him. Maybe my feelings for him aren't so real after all… maybe he's just one of those rebound love… things…_ Kagome sighed in frustration. _He's not… I'm just… scared, I guess…_

She sighed remembering what had happened the night before… the reason she had to break up with her best friend who she'd come to love…

_"Kagome! You have a visitor!" Kagome could hear her mom shout from downstairs. Kagome climbed out of her bed. I must've left my jacket in Inuyasha's car… she thought but was shocked at the boy at the door._

_"…k…Kouga?" Kagome asked stunned. Kouga stepped into her house and smiled at the girl in front of him._

_"Kagome. I have to tell you… I need you back. I broke up with Ayame last night and it's just… I need you. I can't be without you anymore, Kagome. Please take me back!" Kouga was begging… even if it sounded a little fake. But to Kagome's broken heart… it didn't._

_"So, what do you say? Will you take me back, Kags?" Kouga asked using the ridiculous nickname he gave to her._

_"No!" She shouted, surprised by her wording. Kagome always thought she'd be desperate to get Kouga back… but now… she didn't care as much. _

_"No?" Kouga repeated. "Is this because of your little 'half breed' boy friend?" Kouga asked. Kagome glared knives into him. "Keh, I have gym with that kid. He's always talking about how he's going to bang you like crazy and then dump you." Kouga smiled watching Kagome grow infuriated._

_"He wouldn't ever do that!" Kagome shouted. Kouga rolled his eyes._

_"He even said that you weren't too great to look at." Kouga smiled. "He said he was only helping you to be a good friend." _

_Kagome clenched her fists. Could Kouga be right? No, Inuyasha said he loved me…_

_…just to get in your pants… _

_"Inuyasha isn't like that." She said aloud. Kouga chuckled and leaned into her ear. _

_"Kagome… all guys are like that." He snickered. Kagome sighed and looked at the ground._

_"I'm not breaking up with Inuyasha." She said, standing her ground. Kouga's confident smile left his face._

_"Then I'll kick his God Damn ass!" Kagome gasped. Kouga would… and… Inuyasha… She sighed remembering the last time some guy got on Kouga's nerves. He got his whole "tribe" together to beat up one innocent boy. And the same could happen to Inuyasha._

_Kagome looked at the floor in front of her._

_"…Fine…" She said softly. Kouga smirked and kissed her on the lips._

_"Good job, Kags." He said leaving her house._

--

Inuyasha sighed as he flipped through channels on his TV. Nothing was on. _I wonder why Kagome was crying… _He began to think about her. _She did say that she was still torn between Kouga and me… maybe she just loves Kouga more._ Inuyasha shook his head hoping that wasn't the case.

"Psst!" Inuyasha crawled out of bed and towards his window where the sound was coming from.

"YOU!" Inuyasha shrieked. It was that little fox runt of Kagome's.

"I need to talk to you." Shippou said quietly. Inuyasha grabbed his tail and pulled him up through his window.

"What?" He asked. Shippou climbed up on Inuyasha's bed and motioned for the half demon to join him, Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but did.

"Kouga was over there last night…" Shippou said. Inuyasha looked at him confused.

"Why?" He asked the fox demon. Shippou shrugged.

"He was talking to Kagome about something he's sorry for." Inuyasha felt icy cold. Kouga never apologizes… not to anyone. And to Kagome?

"Anything else I need to know before I bash his head in?" Inuyasha asked. Shippou sighed and looked at Inuyasha's walls.

"Well, whenever he pulled up, he was on the phone… but when he hung up, he said 'I love you, Ayame.' Does that mean anything?" Shippou asked. Inuyasha felt a growl rising up in his throat.

_So he's going to try to get back with Kagome when… he isn't even single? That dirty bastard!_ Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he stormed out of his house, headed for Kagome's.

Inuyasha banged on her front door knowing she'd be awake. Kagome came rushing down the stairs, with her tear-stained cheeks.

"Hi." She said softly. Inuyasha growled.

"Where is he?" He asked. Kagome shook her head.

"Kouga left last night… he just wanted to…"

"To take you back?" Inuyasha finished. Kagome nodded and looked away from his eyes. She hadn't even thought about what all Kouga had said until it was time to leave Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome tried her best to think up a lie. "…these past few weeks have been so fun and all… but who are we kidding? You know I love Kouga and you know that this whole plan was just to get him back. How could you have expected anything different?" Kagome asked, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Inuyasha scoffed.

"So that's just it? Kouga's back so I'm thrown out of the picture?" Inuyasha asked, slamming his fist into her doorframe. Kagome jumped at the sudden sound. "I tell you I love you and all this stuff so you can just throw it away the instant that bastard comes back to you?" Inuyasha was yelling now. Kagome tried her best to keep from crying, but it was too late.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha." She said slamming the door in his face and finally letting the tears fall.

_So… that must have been what she was crying about… Kouga coming back to her. She probably just didn't want to hurt my feelings… so she cried about it. Feh… I don't need her… I've just been in love with her forever and… _Inuyasha sighed and opened his front door… walking himself up the stairs. He opened his bedroom door to find the fox demon still sitting on his bed.

"You can go back to her now… she's done dumping me." Inuyasha said.

"Dumping you?" Shippou asked. "No… Kagome loves you. Why would she dump you?" Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Oh you know… she loves Kouga more than me…" He said.

"That's not what she told me…" Shippou said under his breath before darting out the window.

_I guess I should've let go a while back… _

--

AN – LAWLZ I didn't mean to confuse y'all… sorry. I couldn't ever abandon this story. I love it too much. Thank you for all the reviews. The story has two or maybe three chapters left to put up.

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	11. Let Me Love You

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Eleven – Let Me Love You

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

**AN: **Umm I have a song that would set the mood for this chapter. "Let Me Love You" by Mario. Very nice song and fits wonderfully I think.

--

A month had gone by. Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken. Things had been going downhill for the both of them. Inuyasha had just sat by, quietly. He and Miroku had grown closer. He and Sango had even begun a friendship. However, even Miroku and Sango couldn't heal the poor half demon. They were both aware of his feelings for Kagome… but couldn't tell him how to solve the problem.

Things were much worse for Kagome. Kouga continuously asked her to take him back… and each time, Kagome declined. She didn't want anyone but Inuyasha and Kouga was the one who ripped him away from her.

She sighed walking down the quiet hall way in school. Miroku and Sango were walking by. She tried to smiled, but Sango shot her a nasty look while Miroku actually stopped.

"How great is Kouga?" He asked. Kagome's eyes filled with pain. Miroku stepped aside so Kagome could see behind him trudged the most depressing sight she'd ever lay eyes on. Inuyasha stared at the ground, walking slowly as if he were on death roll. Kagome sighed, making him look up at her. Their pained eyes met for only a brief second before Kagome tore her eyes away.

Inuyasha sped up and caught up to his two friends. Sango patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, you still have us." She said reassuring. Inuyasha nodded solemnly watching Miroku walk up behind Sango to grope her.

"Even when I'm trying to console my friend, perve?!" She shouted, slamming her palm into his cheek. Inuyasha didn't even crack a smile, but walked ahead of them.

"I've been in the same school as him for about ten years now and I have never seen him so depressed. He must have really loved Kagome." Sango turned to look at Miroku. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Love is the most bittersweet thing in the world. Nothing compares to the pain and tears it can cause or to the happiness and joy it can bring." Sango nodded and looked at her half demon friend once again.

"Hey Dog turd!" Inyuasha turned his head to see Kouga staring at him, challenging him with his gaze. Inuyasha didn't bother to return the look. Kouga walked up to him, snapping his fingers as a huge crowd of people walked over to him.

"It's time to pay!" He sneered. Although confused, Inyuasha snarled at Kouga and prepared himself for a fight.

--

Kagome walked slowly to her last class not really wanting to see Inuyasha. The past week with him right next to her had been horrible. Inuyasha was always so down and out over what had happened. It took all her power to not run up to him and kiss him like she used to all those times. She wanted so horribly to take his pain away. But the idea of Kouga hurting him just killed her.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked the girl in front of her, Yuka. Yuka cocked her head to the side and gave Kagome a strange look.

"Didn't you hear? Kouga beat the shit out of him at lunch in the courtyard. Kouga was arrested." Kagome slammed her fist into her desk causing the whole class to jump.

"Where's Inuyasha? Is he okay?!" She was shouting now. Yuki shuddered.

"He's at the nurse." She stuttered out. Kagome nodded and ran out of the classroom.

"Higurashi, you cannot just leave-" Kagome ignored her sensei and continued to rush down the halls to find Inuyasha.

_Kouga… that ass hole! I can't believe it… he beat Inuyasha up? But why? I dumped him…_

Kagome let out a sigh of relief once she reached the Nurse's office and opened the large, glass door.

"Can I help you?" The kind lady at the front desk smiled at Kagome.

"Umm I'm here to tell Inuyasha about our assignment in English." She spoke quietly. Inuyasha's ears perked up from the back room.

_Kagome's here?_ He asked himself. The nurse nodded and led her into the room where Inuyasha was laying down. Kagome's heart broke at the sight of the poor boy. He had a black eye and two bruises on his cheeks.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed out. The nurse gave them a look of pity and walked back to the front desk.

Inuyasha sat up while Kagome sat down at the edge of his bed. She sighed and looked over hi beaten body. Why would Kouga do this if she had already agreed to break up with him?

"You didn't tell me." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"That you didn't take Kouga back." He said softly looking at her. Kagome averted her eyes. That must have been why. Kouga beat Inuyasha up because she didn't take him back. Kagome bit her lip not knowing how to respond.

"I didn't want to be with him again…" She said softly. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"So you lied to me? Then why did you break up with me?" He asked feeling so confused. If Kagome didn't want Kouga but did want him… why did she break up with him? Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the nurse.

"I believe he's got his assignment down by now, Kagome." Kagome nodded and stood up from her bed, leaving the room. Inuyasha sighed and looked over at the spot she was once sitting at. A month without talking to his best friend in the world and this was all they could muster up? Inuyasha grumbled and lay himself down again.

--

Kagome sighed and sat on her porch steps that night. It was a dark, clear night… a good night to get all her thoughts arranged. _Kouga broke his promise… so maybe I can break mine…_ She thought to herself. He and his tribe were all in juvie for a while anyway. _I really would want to be with Inuyasha… I just wish I'd seen it sooner…_

As if on cue, the half demon stepped outside his house to see Kagome sitting on her porch steps.

"Hi." He said, sitting beside her. Kagome nodded and looked at the ground. "So, why don't you tell me, Kagome… if you weren't going to take Kouga back, then why did you use me?" Inuyasha's voice was harsh. He wanted an answer and was obviously not very happy with her. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"I didn't use you, okay?" She said standing up. Inuyasha stood up before her.

"Then why did you leave?!" He shouted. Kagome sighed and turned to him, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Because he threatened to beat you up… like he did anyway… if I didn't." She said. Inuyasha gasped. She was trying to protect him?

"And… I didn't want you to know it because I thought you'd sit back and say 'Ooh he can't hurt me…'." Kagome sighed and softened her tone once noticing Inuyasha's shocked gaze. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Inuyasha interjected. "Well you knew you would. You knew the moment you asked me to do you that one little favor." He said. Kagome looked up at him, the tears now falling.

"Inuyasha… I've always wanted you… and only you…" She held a hand up to her face and ran inside. Inuyasha stood on her porch feeling like a jerk and an idiot.

AN – Alright! I hit 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much. I'm so glad this story is so popular… even with all the horrible writing and rushing through the story. And it's not over yet…

So please review if you liked it. More will be up soon. I'd love a lot of reviews though… that would be so nice. So even if you didn't like it, at least tell me what I can do better please.

Love always,

Patche


	12. Accidentally In Love

Accidentally in Love 

Chapter Twelve – Accidentally In Love By Inuyasha Taisho

By Patche 

Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha. Sadly, enough… I just get to enjoy playing with it's characters.

Summary – After Kagome is dumped by her boyfriend of nine months; her best friend, Inuyasha, decides the best way of getting him back is making him jealous. So, they both agree to keep it completely friendly and fake a relationship to make her ex jealous. However, the plan begins to fail when the two fall for each other.

--

The next day, it was raining… raining horribly. Kagome stared out her window watching the huge droplets slam into her window. It reflected the mood a bit. She closed her curtains and walked over to her bed, plopping down in it. Shippou sat next to her, and curled up next to her.

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I, Shippou?" She asked the fox demon.

"It's never too late to fix them, though, Kagome." Shippou said quietly. Kagome smiled and pat his head.

"Kagome…" Shippou started. The girl looked down at him. "Do you love Inuyasha? Or are you still torn between him and Kouga?" Kagome picked Shippou up and sat him in her lap.

"I love Inuyasha…" She said without hesitation. She knew it. There was nothing left to ponder. She was in love with him and hadn't come close to falling out of love.

"Then you should let him know that." Shippou said softly. Kagome looked down at him. Of course she had to tell him… but how? Inuyasha probably gave up on her. She picked Shippou up and set him down on the bed before standing to stretch.

"Well… I'll have to change out of my white clothes with all the rain out there…" She said digging for something in her drawers. She quickly changed into a green shirt.

"Perfect!" Shippou said. Kagome smiled and thanked him before running down the stairs. She slowly opened the front door to find Inuyasha was standing there… soaking wet. Kagome looked at him curiously and stepped out, closing the door behind her.

"Inuyasha…" She said watching him. He smiled and nodded, stepping closer to her.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you last night." He said.

"I'd rather have you as a friend than nothing at all…" Inuyasha continued. "You meant the world to me, Kagome… and even if you're with Kouga or some other random ass hole… at least I can catch you when you fall." He said smiling slightly. Kagome jumped up, wrapping her arms around him. Taken aback, Inuyasha stumbled back a bit, finding himself under the maple tree… their maple tree.

"Inuyasha, do you still love me?" She asked, the question burning in her mind as she pulled away from him. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side. "I just have to know if you'll give me a second chance… A chance to be your real girlfriend…" She spoke quietly and with a blush covering her cheeks. Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into him.

"I've loved you forever, Kagome. It's not about to change." They closed the distance between their lips and kissed passionately under the maple tree. The rain poured down. And in Kagome's window sat a little fox demon smiling at the whole scene.

--

"Is that the ending?" A tall man dressed in a black tux asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes." The man looked at the stack of papers. The first page had the title. "Accidentally In Love" by "Inuyasha Taisho". In sub-text, it read "A True Story".

"We can do it." He said. Inuyasha smiled and shook the man's hand.

"Thank you so much!" He said. The man nodded and walked Inuyasha out of his office.

"You have quite a talent Mr. Taisho." Inuyasha nodded and left the building. He climbed into the driver's side of his car.

"How did it go?" There was a woman sitting next to him. She seemed to be in her early twenties as did Inuyasha. She had long black hair and hazel eyes.

"They took it." He said smiling. The girl glomped Inuyasha and smiled.

"We should go home and celebrate!" She cheered. Inuyasha just laughed and put the car in gear. The woman next to him smiled and turned on the radio.

"This one you might all recognize… Everlasting love!" The radio announcer shouted as "Everlasting Love" began to play throughout the car. Inuyasha cringed and looked at the woman next to him.

"You're not going to sing are you, Kagome?" He asked. Kagome smiled.

"Hearts go astray! Leaving hurt when they go. I went away just when you needed me so… filled with regret, I come back begging you. Forgive forget… where's the love we once knew?" Kagome sang along completely out of tune making Inuyasha both hate and love this moment.

"Open up your eyes, then you'll realize… here I stand with my everlasting love! Need you by my side, want to be your bride, you'll never be denied… everlasting love!" Inuyasha had joined in now as the two rode off, laughing the whole way home.

_Fin_

**AN (Please Read)** – Wow, I'm so happy about all the reviews I've gotten… this story has turned out to be something amazing. I'm sorry for it's rushing and shortness. I just got really excited about writing it. Well, it's over with now… thank you all so much and please be on the lookout for my new fic…

**J-Love – **_Inuyasha is a rock artist who's career is fading away. So, his manager decides the best way to bring him back into the spotlight would be going on a World tour with Japan's newest, freshest, pop artist, Kagome Higurashi. Hating the idea, Inuyasha reluctantly agrees… and as they go on their two-year long world tour… the pop princess and rock god find themselves slowly falling in love with each other…_

_Rated M not for any lemons… just language. Maybe some violence and maybe, maybe a lime. _

Love always,

Patche


End file.
